1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a window airbag device and an adaptation method of the device for vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Among window airbag devices of this kind, there is an airbag apparatus characterized in that an airbag housed along a roof side rail, being supplied with gas from an inflator, expands and develops along a sidewall of a vehicle interior in the form of a curtain, such as the window airbag device disclosed in JP No. 3052085. The airbag disclosed therein includes an expansion portion for front seat with a gas inlet provided in a rear portion thereof, an expansion portion for rear seat with a gas inlet provided in a front portion thereof, an intermediate non-expansion portion provided between those expansion portions joining them in one body, and a front end non-expansion portion provided in front of the expansion portion for front seat.
In accordance with the airbag apparatus of the above-mentioned related art, the front end non-expansion portion of the airbag is provided integrally with the expansion portion for front seat, the intermediate non-expansion portion and the expansion portion for rear seat, and an attachment hole to be fitted to an A pillar (front pillar) is formed at a tip portion of the front end non-expansion portion, and the airbag is so formed as to conform to the shape of the vehicle body, where a shape of the expansion portion for front seat is determined according to the relative position thereof to a B pillar (center pillar), and a shape of the expansion portion for rear seat is determined according to the relative position thereof to a C pillar (rear pillar). Accordingly, there existed a problem that, when applying the window airbag device, for example, to all passenger vehicle models, the airbag has to be made for each passenger vehicle model, therefore in as many types as the total number of the passenger vehicle models. As it is required to produce a plurality of different components which form the airbag devices for different vehicle models, the production costs are high.